What happens when
by Kradisnotanazi
Summary: The dnangels and their tamers are seperated. How does Satoshi first react to Krad when he not only has a mental demon to deal with but now a physical?
1. When Satoshi turned the knob

Disclaimer: I don't own Dnangel… Obviously.

It had been exactly one hour and twenty-five minutes since the tamers had been seperated from their angels, if

indeed you could call them angels. Daisuke was at home with Dark who was, mind you, working on every nerve Daisuke

had, annoying the poor red headed boy to no limit. However, Satoshi Hiwatari was sitting ever so quietly outside of his

room, his back was pressed against the door and the door was locked. From the door which the boy leaned against there

were small scratching noises. One would think of this noise as one that would come from a caged or trapped animal being

held against its will. This, however, was not an animal…so to speak. It was Krad, who was waiting so patiently for Satoshi

to free him from the prison that was the room. Satoshi had the door sealed as well as the room as soon as they had been

seperated. The blonde had no chance of escaping until the spells power wore down a little, so he waited and waited

calmly, seated beside the door and scratching at it lightly. He waited for the time in which his Satoshi would open the door

for him once he decided that he couldn't live without him, the chances of that were very low, or for the spell to wear down

so he could get out by force, the later choice sounding better than the before, naturally.

Satoshi hated his curse. That's right, it wasn't even 'angel' or 'thief' or 'other half' It was his curse. The one his

family so kindly left him with to cope and deal with on his own. He absolutely despised this fact. Satoshi stayed leaned

back against the door, his heart still racing from the scare earlier when that searing pain hit and the blonde was

completely seperated in a physical being in a flash of light right before him. He remembered immediately heading for the

door as the blonde grabbed for his wrist, but Krad had been too late and he slammed the door, casting a sealing spell on

the room and in his hurry he also remembered a lamp falling and shattering on the floor in that small period of time. The

lamp was unimportant, yet it crossed his mind all the same as well as the fact that it was pretty expensive too. That didn't

matter though. All that mattered was that Krad was on one side of that door, and he was on the other, he was free from

harm or those sweet and smooth words that were dripping with a candy-coat poison, the words that he knew if he had to

tolerate them from another physical being he would surely be driven insane.

That tapping and clawing noise from the other side of the door was now wearing on Satoshi's nerves. Why did

Krad have to be so annoyingly cruel? Why couldn't Krad be like Dark and just get along with him the right way instead of

being so…horribly intolerable. Satoshi's thoughts were going mad and he thought he would, if Krad ever got out. Of

course Krad would get out eventually, then what would he do? He could always run and hide, but could Krad still hear his

thoughts? Would he know exactly where he was and hunt him as he did Dark Mousy for so many years? Questions left

unanswered in Satoshi's mind raged.

Krad was still tapping and clawing at the door. " Satoshi-sama…" Krad spoke with a soft tone, obviously waiting

for a response and repeating when he didn't get one, " Satoshi-sama…" This earned him a soft answer in response from

Satoshi, " What do you want..?" The blonde grinned at the answer, knowing very well the boy was still sitting against the

door and listening to him. " Let me out of this room and we can talk about this the right way, no?" Satoshi immediately

shook his head in response to this and spoke quietly once more, " No… I'm not letting you out, we can talk like this…"

Satoshi received a low growl from the other side of the door. He knew Krad was frustrated about now. " Satoshi-sama…"

He waited for a response once more getting a returned " Yes?" Krad grinned again, " Please release me, Satoshi-sama…"

Sighing, Satoshi stood and walked to put his hand on the door knob, Krad could tell where he was as he could still read

into a certain portion of the boy's thoughts. When Satoshi turned the knob…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Okay so that was a little mean. XD


	2. Lament

When Satoshi turned the door knob, what he found was not that of which he expected. He expected a raging blonde to burst from the now opened door, spouting threats and other things of the like. Who wouldn't? But indeed he had not found this at all, instead he found the blonde sitting quietly before lifting himself from his seat upon the floor to walk right past his tamer and out of the rather small room.

Satoshi watched in slight shock that the light haired angel had just walked past him without a word and into the kitchen. Giving a slight shrug, however, he made his way into his room to work on a color project he had been doing before the seperation. Lately, it wasn't unusual for Satoshi to bury himself in work, he had been using it to escape, to escape from his father, the chaos around him, and most of all his curse, Krad. For some reason, it was awfully successful, so he continued it even if it did cause him to have illness, lack of sleep, and random passing out. Then again, didn't Krad practically give him all of those problems anyway and even more than that?

Krad quietly sifted through some things in the kitchen. He hadn't found what he was looking for and decided to just leave the kitchen all together. He knew where Satoshi was. Satoshi was in his room doing work as always, he was avoiding him.

Being seperated would surely hurt Satoshi, if you took it from Krad's thoughts, He NEEDED Krad. The homicidal angel WAS him, Satoshi surely couldn't live very long, Krad was the only one he had to turn to, the only one who would listen and care. Krad was all Satoshi had…or was he?

Days went by, Satoshi eventually pulled from his work, still avoiding Krad however. The little Niwa boy had come over more often now, mostly when they thought Krad was upstairs sleeping, half the time he really wasn't, though. Daisuke and Satoshi had gotten exceptionally close, needless to say, that wasn't what Krad preferred, but still he was avoided by Satoshi and it was just going to be that way until Krad decided he felt the need to do something drastic. Seeing as the white-winged angel had failed to do anything thus far, Satoshi and Daisuke were unafraid for now, but still expectant.

One of those many mornings that the Niwa child came over before school and the tamers had been left alone as usual, without disturbance from either of the angels as Dark was off always somewhere, no one exactly knew where ,and Krad stayed particularly secluded from the lot of them. The two smaller boys were seated outside at the front of the house, giving Krad an exceptional view of them as usual. Today, it appeared that Satoshi had gotten hurt from something, due to the small wound on his arm, before the blonde had time to realize the situation, Daisuke had leaned over and kissed Satoshi.

Krad didn't explode as many would expect. No, instead, he fought that strange little sensation in his stomach, the one that made him feel as if he wanted to tear the Niwa's head from his shoulders. Jealousy, of course. Still, he decided to let this continue, surely Satoshi would pull away, no? No! Satoshi had allowed this as if he enjoyed it. This only made that jealous feeling grow. Krad rose from his place at the window sill and shifted to the place on his bed he usually sat, trying his best to shrug off the feeling and tell himself he simply did not care. Satoshi and Daisuke had parted and the Niwa grabbed the other tamer's hand leading him off to school now, leaving Krad home alone once more.

Later that day, however, Satoshi had not returned from school even though it was past the time of release and Krad was sure that Satoshi didn't have to go to work, as the tamer had been on an extremely long break, since Dark had made no appearance in a very long while. He would indeed assume that Satoshi was with none other than that stupid little Niwa brat, due to the fact this had happened a few times before. Satoshi would leave with Daisuke that morning to school and not return home until ten the next morning, of course this made Krad angry, but he wouldn't say anything. He had been exceptionally well behaved lately, save for a few experiences that involved a knife and a certain tamers body, and had no intentions of ruining that. His time would come when he could have revenge…If all continued to go well that is.

For some reason that night, it dawned on the blonde angel that he had actually been quite cruel to his tamer. Why was he that way? So rough, cold hearted, and abusive all together. Daisuke had been right all those times. He was defective…

Stupid, defective, abusive, and hateful. He wasn't a liar, yet he didn't tell the truth either. Being seperated now made the blonde angel suddenly realize, he always spoke of how he was all Satoshi ever had, that he was the only one who would listen, who would care… but in the end, it was he who really needed Satoshi. Satoshi was all he had to hold onto, all he ever loved, all he ever wanted. Satoshi was the only person he could turn to, the only person who listened even if he hadn't wanted to, yet all Krad ever did was torment, abuse, and slowly snatch away the boy's very sanity and now that Satoshi had Daisuke, there was no more room for Krad. Now that Satoshi had Eve, there was no more use for Krad. Now that Satoshi had Tara, there was no need for Krad. Now that Satoshi had Reina, there was no place for Krad. It was over. Everything was over and with that truth, and with that knife wrapped tightly in a gloved hand. It was finished completely and it truly was, The End.


End file.
